ABC's and 1, 2, 3's
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles and oneshots based on the letters of the alphabet and random numbers indicating either Dean or Sam's ages, dates, etc. and are all based throughout the series: pre, current and post. There will be various pairings, but not all chapters will contain one. I take prompt and character requests, just leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of drabbles and oneshots based on the letters of the alphabet and random numbers indicating either Dean or Sam's ages, dates, etc. and are all based throughout the series: pre, current and post. There will be various pairings, but not all chapters will contain one.

I take prompt and character requests, just leave a review.

Anywho~ Enjoy.

...

1. ABC's

"C'mon son, 'A', 'B'-"

"John, for Heaven's sake, he's barely a year old!" Mary Winchester chided her husband as the man held their infant son in his lap. He bounced his knee and bit and gave a dismissive snort.

"He needs to learn, Mary." John said, staring at his dark-haired son fondly.

"Dean was 2 when he learned his ABC's and numbers." Mary reminded.

"And by age four he could load a pistol."

Mary gave an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. "That's _exactly_ what I mean, John! They're _children_! They don't need to worry about that kind of stuff now!" She walked out of the room and towards the staircase. "Dean, dinner's ready honey!"

Immediately, the patter of feet could be heard and within seconds, 4 1/2-year-old Dean Winchester was revealed, dressed in his He-Man pajamas and grinning.

"What're we havin', Mama?" He asked, hopping down the steps.

"Baked chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes," Mary said as she guided her son into the kitchen, where John was hooking Sam into his high-chair before taking a seat himself.

The family settled down, helped themselves to the food (Sam was running his hands through his potatoes and giggling) and talked about their day. John was cutting Dean's chicken into smaller pieces while the boy stared at his brother.

"Hey Sammy," he said. The baby gurgled at him and slammed his tiny fist into his food.

"What did you do in preschool today?" John asked.

Dean shrugged. "We sang songs alphabet, and wrote our names."

Mary smiled and helped feed her youngest son. "That's great." Dean started humming to himself, and within a few second he was singing the ABC's while he ate.

He looked at Sam again, "When will he start talking?"

"You were older than Sammy was," John chewed his food and shrugged, "It's different for everyone."

Dean's face grew serious, "Sammy." The baby looked up. "Say it. Sa-mmy."

"Bsjdjebzksn!" Dean's eyes widened at the outburst and he frowned.

"Maybe his name is too hard." Dean said and Mary laughed at her kids.

"Try the ABC's son," John suggested, and Mary shot him a mock glare.

"A. B. C. D. E. F-" Dean stopped and grinned suddenly. "Hey Sam, say Dean," The baby placidly sucked on his hand and ignored him.

"Honey, keep eating, he'll learn eventually." The family went on with eating their dinner, followed by desert, fresh apple pie (Dean was upset when denied a third helping), and the nightly routine of cleaning the dishes.

Dean hopped down from his chair and darted out of the room. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" He yelled as he disappeared.

John laughed, "He always has an excuse." A sudden wail from the baby made the two adult look over at the high chair, where Sam was screaming, red-faced and teary-eyed.

Mary frowned, "Sammy, baby what's wrong?"

The cries grew in volume, "D-D-D!"

John rose an eyebrow an pointed a finger at his wife in triumph. "Ha! I told you he'd learn his ABC's!"

Dean came back, covering his ears, "What's wrong with Sam?"

The baby reached for his brother, almost flailing from his mother's grasp. "D! D!"

Mary gasped in delight. "Oh! Honey, he's trying to say 'Dean'!"

Dean's face broke into a smile and he sat down beside his brother. "I think we should cele'bate."

Mary rose an eyebrow. "How?"

Dean gave his mother an incredulous look. "With pie of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Leave a review with a plot or character request!)

...

12-year-old Sam watched as his dad murmured to himself about eggs, milk, and food coloring. The counter was covered in various measuring spoons and cups, bowls, and a whisk. It was the day before Dean's 16th birthday, and the two had planned on making a camouflage cake, even though splurging on the ingredients would make getting food a bit harder.

"Hey, daddy?"

John kept his eyes on the cookbook, "Hm?"

Sam made a little noise in his throat. "Dean's allergic to green food dye."

John huffed loudly and threw the book down. "He'd want pie anyway." He grabbed his car keys and opened the door. "C'mon, son. Time to go shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

(I am taking prompt requests! Please leave a review if there is something you want to see!)

...

3. B is for Bitch

Bobby shifted uncomfortably on the couch, deliberately ignoring the noise from upstairs as he busied himself with a book about Pagan lore. Ellen was in the kitchen, making coffee, and Jo was messing with the radio, pushing between classic rock and death metal.

"Just fucking admit it, Dean!" Sam yelled as the duo came down the stairs.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing this with you, Sammy."

Ellen rose an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. "Trouble in paradise, boys?"

Sammy frowned severely and Dean made a disgruntled noise in his throat as he stormed into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He twisted the top off with his forearm and chugged angrily.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "If he'd just tell me when he download stuff to the laptop, I wouldn't care, but when he keeps it a secret-!"

"It's none of your business Sam." Dean glared.

Bobby was torn between concern and amusement and concern for the two. They'd argued about worse, but what could Dean have been looking up that annoyed the other man so much?

"Was it gay porn?" Jo asked.

Ellen turned to her daughter in mock-anger. "Joanna Beth Harvell, you watch your mouth." She sipped her drink, "obviously it was beast smut."

Dean choked on his beer and Bobby had to clap him on the back. Eyes watery, the older Winchester turned his gaze to the women.

"It ain't porn, dammit!"

"The what the hell was it, boy?" Bobby asked, and Sam ran up the stairs to retrieve the laptop.

"You bitch!" Dean yelled as Sam returned, the glow of the screen illuminating his face.

"Jerk." He ran his fingers over the keyboard and opened up the search history, scrolling to the most recently closed tabs. Abruptly, his face slackened, and he turned to look at his brother incredulously.

"What?" Ellen asked eagerly. "What is it?"

Dean jumped up, "It's nothing!"

"What the hell's a 'Pottermore'?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jo snorted. "Is that what you were on? What, you afraid that Sam won't love you anymore 'cuz you were sorted into Slytherin?"

Ellen smiled and clapped Dean on the shoulder as she finished her coffee. "What's your user name, cupcake?"

"DementorJinx174." He finally grumbled.

Jo burst out laughing as Sam looked up the name, "OHMYGOD, you're a HUFFLEPUFF?!"


End file.
